The Second Child of the Sea God
by Natural Athlete
Summary: what happens when a new child of the sea god comes to camp halfblood with no memory of her past life exept for two things one her name is Brooke Walter and two, she easily recognizes the face of the child of Hades, Nico di angelo. discontinued momentarily.
1. I get discovered by a keeper

**please review!**

**I get discovered by a keeper**

Brooke Walter, thats me, 14 years old and a birthday sometime in march. I live... everywhere, but I try to stay in the New York area. Don't ask me why, I can't really explain the reason. Anyway I was in the park, enjoying a nice day, when out of no where a dracaenae attacks. What is this the 4th one this week. I pulled out my dagger, a 2 foot long Celestial Bronze lethal weapon, to monsters that is. It was a nice day, but I was really tired today, and didn't feel like fighting. I figured I wouldn't survive long if I didn't fight. The fight was a short one, belive it or not I am actually very good at using my dagger, although I don't remember when I trained to use it.

So the first dracaenae disinigrated into dust after I slashed threw it, unfortunately for me it had 4 more friends right behind it. They surrounded me, and I knew I was done for. I couldn't help but think what the people around me saw, probably 4 people bullying me. I stayed on guard, waiting for the one to attack me. I could have sworn that I had heard a flute playing, but it must have only been the wind, cause after a few seconds, I couldn't hear it. The first monster attacked and I rolled out of the way and slashed through it's right shoulder. One down three to go. The second was about to attack, when something strange happened. Grass started to wrap around the remaining three dracaenae until they were completely covered and unable to move. Something told me that they were "dead".

" what just happened" I said out loud slowly backing away from the three new bushes.

" are you alright?" something said behind me. I turned my dagger on my opponent. " whoa!" the teen yelled out. He had a red baseball cap over his curly brown hair and orange t-shirt that with some wording that I made out as CMAP HLAF- BOLOD. He wore baggy blue jeans and a high top sneakers.

" who are you?" I asked refusing to lower my weapon.

" Grover underwood, keeper at half-blood hill. Who are you?"

" Brooke Walter."

" who's your parent." I looked at him confused. Why would he care about my parents? In all honesty, I don't remember my parents, or much about my past. I remember leaving the hotel, and someone was waiting to take me to a school in California, but I ran away before they could take me and I headed east and ended up here.

" I don't know. I don't remember them." he looked at me skeptically but motioned for me to follow. Something told me to listen to him, and I followed at a distance. He hailed a taxi and guestured for me to get in. I hopped in and him behind me. He told the driver where to go and we took off.

" so..." I started trying to fill the akward silence between us, " where are we going?"

" Camp Half-blood. The safest Place in the world for people like you.

" People like me?" I asked as he confirmed a weird suspistion I had for a long time.

" your a demigod. Half mortal Half olympian god."

some memories started to flood back, just by the mention of the word demigod. I felt sick, and light headed as we headed along a country road of long island.

**i Don't own any of the characters or titles from the books percy jackson and the olympians all copyrights go to Rick Riordan**


	2. I Participate in a Sword Fight

**I participate in a sword fight.**

" stop the car!" grover said to the driver. He stopped and didn't even question why we stopped in the middle of nowhere. I crawled out of the car and collapsed on the grass. We were at the base of a hill at the top was a huge pine tree, and at the tree's base was a giant pile of wires...no wait. Laying, coiled around the base of the pine tree was a dragon. Somehow I wasn't surprised by this.

" you ok?" grover said walking over to me as he did one of his shoes came off and reveled a hoof. That didn't surprise me either.

"Your a satyr" I said as he helped me up.

" Ya, and you are-"

" I already told you who I am."  
" let me finish he said as he put his fake shoe back on. "

" let me guess you were gonna ask who my dad was?"

" I was gonna ask who you godly parent was, but you just put it as if you know that your mom was mortal and your dad was an olympian."

" and?"

" so why won't you tell me?"

" Grover, I honestly don't know. I don't remember. Actually, I don't remember much of anything just a few extremely fuzzy memories."

" what are they?"

" … your really nosey, you know that." he smiled as we started to hike up the hill.

The first thing that caught my attention was the smell of strawberries, and we weren't even to the top yet. At the top, the dragon who was happily dozing off opened one eye as if to make sure we weren't going to take the golden sheep skin hanging on the branch.

" welcome to camp half-blood" grover said as we walked down the hill and led me to a big house about 4 stories tall.

" Grover! Welcome back!" someone yelled. I turned to see a boy around the age of 17 perhaps. His physical appearance was a lot like mine. He had black hair that didn't want to stay flat against his head, sea-green eyes, and a slight tan. I had long black hair, Green eyes, and I was tan, very tan.

" Percy!" grover bleated " how are you.

" great! Annabeth and I just got back here yesterday. Went and said hi to blackjack, the usual" they started talking like they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Now that I think about it school probably just got out for summer, so they hadn't seen each other in a while.

I stood off to the side not wanting to interrupt them. They talked for maybe 5 minutes before the boy named Percy noticed me.

" who's this?"

" This is Brooke Water."

" Walter" I corrected

" I helped her out in central park had 5 dracaenae on her. Doesn't surprise me though, she has a pretty strong smell."

" who's her olympian parent."

" about that..." grover steered percy away from me and out of hearing distance. When they came back grover said that Percy was gonna give me a tour of camp.

" I'm Percy Jackson" he announced as we started walking.

" Hi." I mumbled.

" so, you don't know who your godly parent is?"

" no, I don't who's yours?" I asked a little curious.

" Poseidon, god of the sea." I stopped walking. " something wrong?"

" no, nothing is."

" Any way, right now your undetermined, but I'm sure you will be claimed by tonight. The gods swore that they would claim all there children by the age of 13. how old are you?"

" 14, I'm 14... I think."

" what do you mean by 'you think'" he asked looking confused.

" I lost my memory" I admitted " I don't remember much of anything before april."

" so thats why you don't know your godly parent, let alone your mortal parent. You have amnesia."

" ya, I guess." I really didn't like it, but it was the truth.

" I'm gonna go talk with chiron, see if you can follow me around for today while you get use to the camp. He left me next to the horse stable and took off down toward the archery field. I wandered into the stable and found my-self face to face with a midnight black Pegasus.

" I'm guess your Blackjack." I said as I stroked the horses snout. It let out a slight cry of approval and I smiled.

Percy came back to the horse stable and informed me that chiron said I could follow him around on his schedule for today.

It was only about 2 in the afternoon when Percy and I started toward the Arena where sword fighting took place.

" we're working with the hermes cabin today" Percy told me as we walked toward the arena. I shrugged not really caring.

" Percy!" two boys yelled out as we walked in. They ran over and studies us. " I don't think that Annabeth's gonna like to hear that your cheating on her." they said jokingly.

" Haha thats so funny, Conner." percy said sarcastic.

" so who's the newbie?" Conner stroll asked

" and is she any good with that dagger strapped to her belt" the other asked.

" this is brooke Walter. She is undetermined, and so she might be bunking with you all tonight.

" wait I thought-"

" I thought to, but she's a different case altogether. And Travis, as for the dagger, I just noticed that she had that. I wouldn't know if she's any good with it. I unsheathed my dagger and it glinted faintly in the sun.

" wanna find out?" I challenged. The two stroll brothers tried to suppress a laugh.

" Percy, your being challenged by the Newbie." travis said

" Are you gonna take that?" Conner added. Percy let out a sigh.

" I guess not." he said as he pulled out a pen and uncapped it. In his hand was a long 3 foot sword. Everyone stood around to watch what was about to take place.

" I'll go easy on you." I said getting ready for a fight, there were a bunch of "Oohs" from the crowed.

" we'll see" he responded, then the fight started. Percy went all out from the very beginning. He stabbed and slashed, he blocked and rolled out of the way of my strokes. I notice that he kept trying to disarm me, but I wouldn't let him get a clear shot a my hilt.

We went on for about 5 minutes both of us were getting a little tired and I knew it was about to end. Percy swung at me and I rolled off to the side into a crouching position. I lunged forward, landing my blade on the hilt of his sword. I twisted with all my might and flung the sword up. I jumped and caught the sword in my left hand, the second my feet touched the ground I attacked. Every one in the Arena stared in absolute amazement as I stood with Percy's sword behind his neck and my own dagger against his chest."

" where did you learn to fight like that?" Percy asked as I lowered my guard and gave him his sword back.

" I don't know." I said. Travis and Conner Stroll came up to Percy and I

" that was amazing!" travis yelled.

" Feel free to stay in our cabin for as long as you want!" conner added. I smiled " so Perce, we will take over from here, seeing how she is part of our cabin for the time being."

" Alright." he said. After our little fight we started some paired sword fighting drills, which I did with Percy.

**i Don't own any of the characters or titles from the books percy jackson and the olympians all copyrights go to Rick Riordan**


	3. A Long Lost Friend Helps Me Capture The

**A Long Lost Friend helps me capture the flag**

I followed the Stroll brothers as their cabin made their war to the archery field. I quickly learned that I wasn't any good at Archery( I'm sure andrew kate will vouch for that seeing how I sent him to the infirmary). Chiron the centaur made his way around us, he was supervising us. He passed by me.

" who are you?" he asked

" I'm-"

" This is brook." Travis said interrupting me.

" she's a newbie, and the only person who was able to successfully disarm percy since luke." Conner said

" It was amazing, like she'd been doing it her whole life." another cabin mate added

" She's currently undetermined, but we're glad to take her in."

Chiron kept looking at me but shook his head as if disproving the idea that had popped into his head.

The day went by quickly, and soon a conch shell blew off in the distance. Everyone filed into a pavilion which I assumed was where we ate. Plates were brought forward All sorts of fruits and salads and plates and plates of cheese burgers ( and tofu burgers for those vegetarians). Everyone got up and started to scrape something from their plate into the fire, and I followed their example.

Chiron pounded his hooves on the ground to get everyones attention. cheers rose up all around me as he announced that tomorrow night we would be capture the flag.

" It was lights out in our Cabin at 11:00, but the pranks went on long after that even though it was dark.

I was up really early and snuck out of the cabin before anyone was awake ( although I couldn't help but reset a prank that Travis had set up on Riley, back onto him). The sun was just starting to rise as I sat down at the edge of the pier and let my legs dangle over the side.

" Beautiful" someone said behind me.

I jumped and almost fell into the water as Percy came and sat next to me.

" gods Percy, you scared me!"

" sorry" he said.

" do you usually come down here in the morning?"

" Ya, Annabeth and I come down here sometimes in the morning"

"Who?" he looked around then smiled.

" Her." he pointed to a girl walking down toward us. She had curly blond hair that fell gently against her shoulders and startling grey eyes. Percy got up and greeted her with a kiss.

" I thought we agreed to meet by the stable, Seaweed brain." she said looking slightly annoyed

I looked at him

" Seaweed brain?" I asked trying to suppress my laughter. He glared at me and I understood that he wanted me to ask later.

" Who's that?" she asked nodding her head in my direction.

" Brooke Walter."

" She's the one who defeated you In a sword fight yesterday, right."

" Ya, she is" he said. Again I tried not to laugh. The Stroll brothers and the rest of the cabin had made it their sole duty to gloat about me. The went all around camp telling everyone that they ran in about how I, Brooke Walter, had single handedly defeated the hero of olympus,Percy jackson, with a 2 foot long dagger.

" Um I could leave." I said realizing that they probably wanted to be alone.

" Your choice." Annabeth said. I said bye then left them, although I was able to feel annabeth's gaze linger on me for a little while. I started back to the cabin, when I made a last minute decision and go say hi to my new friend Blackjack.

When everyone was waking up I returned to my cabin. I couldn't help, but laugh when I saw Travis with a face full of whip cream, and shaving cream.

" who did this!" he yelled, laughing along with his cabin mates.

" I did." I said hopping that he wouldn't be mad. The cabin went silent then everyone stared at me. Suddenly in perfect union everyone started to laugh.

" First Percy, now she even beat Travis at his own game!" someone said " this girl is amazing."

I couldn't help but smile, I liked it here.

Everyone started to get ready for the day and a little later we were on our way to start the day.

We did our scheduled activities, and a few unscheduled ones ( this included a water balloon fight, with many different contents in the balloons...don't ask).

Finally 3:00 in the afternoon arrived which meant free time. Free time also meant that the hermes cabin came to a truce with there cabin prank war and worked together to prank all the other cabins.

I had just had a shower, and was walking around camp when I saw Percy by the big house. I ran up to him.

" so, its later, mind telling me why Annabeth calls you Seaweed brain?"

" it's complicated he said.

" you don't remember why, do you." i said

" nope." he said "I guess she usually uses it when I say or do something stupid" I laughed

" bet she calls you seaweed brain a lot then."

" you have no idea." he said as we both laughed. We started to walk and toward the cabins, talking about camp and fighting forms. " so you excited for capture the flag?"

" gods yes." I said " it's apollo vs Ares right?"

" Ya, I teamed up with Ares, and Athena did to.

" Hermes is allied with Apollo. Just so you know. You ARE going to lose."

" In your dreams" he responded. We were both laughing now when something made me stop in my tracks. The area was pretty crowded, but none of that caught my attention.

" something wrong?" percy asked sounding a little worried.

In the center of the Semicircle of main cabins was a little fire pit. A girl around the age of 7 or 8 was poking the flames. Standing next to her was a boy with long silky Hair that was somewhat messy. He had Pale skin and wore torn black jeans and an aviators jacket.

" No Freakin' way." I said taking a slight step forward. Nico, who probably sensed that someone was watching him, looked around. We made eye contact and for a moment I couldn't move. Nico was the first to make a move as he started to run forward and I toward him. He engulfed me in a hug.

" Brooke! I can't believe it's you!"

" Oh my gods Nico!" I took a step back. " your taller than me! Thats not fair!"

" you look the same, guess you only just got out of that hotel huh."

" I think it was around april." I said. " you look so much older and way more mature. How old are you now?"

" 14, you?"

" 14" I told him. Percy came up to us.

" you guys know each other?"

" Sorta," I said " it's a really small memory, but its a strong one."

" we use to hang out at the hotel, before we were taken out."

" by hotel do you mean the lotus hotel and casino?" we both nodded. He just stared at us.

" That clears so much stuff up!" percy said. " I should go inform Chiron." he turned to leave.

" stay here!" he called out. We watched him run to the big house and in the doors. I looked around and noticed how everyone was watching us.

" So, you wanna go for a walk in the woods." I smiled and nodded and we both took off.

Once in the woods we started talking. Nico told me everything about the past 4 years of his life. By everything, I mean EVERYTHING! He went into detail about many little things. He told me about a Manticore and when his sister Bianca joined the hunters of Artemis. He told me about how he had know when she had died and first figured out he was a child of Hades. When he went into the labyrinth and called on the assistance of Minos the ghost king, why he was looking Daedalus so he could bring back his sister. He explained about how he had become "friends" with percy after his sister had talked to him. We laughed about some of the things that he had done on his own ( one involved scaring multiple satyrs while walking the hell hound Mrs O Leary around). He told me how he had convinced percy to swim in the river styx to become invincible and how he had gotten him thrown in jail, by accident, by his father. He had bravely confronted his father and convinced him to help fight to save olympus. He also told me he could shadow travel.

" a lot happened to you in 4 years I said. I kinda wish something like that would have happened to me. All I get I a few fuzzy memories and Amnesia."

" you have Amnesia?"

" ya, it's annoying, but I'm getting use to it now.

"thats good that your getting use to it." he said. Then changed the topic " so do you know who your olympian parent is." I hesitated for a while then I looked up at him and nodded.

" I do, but I feel like it would be a bad thing if people here knew who he was."

" I can respect that." he said. " although I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

" really?" I said not surprised at all

" I mean you look a lot like Percy, why others haven't made that connection yet beats me." we both laughed.

" so who's team are you on for capture the flag?" I asked

" Apollo."

" same here."

" thats good, all they really need to win is us two." he said sarcastically. " cause EVERYONE knows that we're the most powerful demigods at this camp." we both started to laugh

" I missed you" I told him. " it got really boring when you and Bianca left."

" I missed you two." he said

we walked back to the cabins where we ran into annabeth. She kept looking at me.

" Hi Annabeth."' Nico said.

" Hey Nico." she said without looking away.

"What?" I asked, why are you looking at me like that?"

" I"m trying to figure out who your olympian parent is." Nico and I looked at each other smiling but trying not to laugh.

" I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Nico said. " you one of the smartest people I know.  
" thanks," she said walking away. Once she was out of ear shot we both started to laugh uncontrollably, yet again grabbing everyones attention.

The conch horn blew and I told Nico that I would see him later as I went and joined my cabin. Dinner was finished quickly as everyone was ready for capture the flag. People strapped armor on, and so did I. Riley West daughter of hermes came over to make sure that all the straps on my armor were on right, but hey were.

" blue team to positions!" the Apollo head councilor Will Solace yelled. Hermes Had boarder, and Apollo was on the offensive. " do not move from your positions unless you have a golden opportunity and don't move in without Back up."

I was placed along the Creek, and I saw Percy on the other side guarding his teams side. The horn sounded and there was a war cry as our teams charged to capture their opponents flag. I was ready for anything, although almost nothing happened, welcome to border control. I heard footsteps coming closer as I saw a large muscular girl sunning through the trees, with our flag. The Girl happened to be Clarisse daughter of Ares. I drew my dagger ready for a fight but I figured that she would just plow through me. There was a weird roaring sound in my ears as water rushed all around soaking me, and colliding straight into Clarisse. The water froze around her making it impossible for her top move.

" I turned and looked directly at Percy completely shocked. The flag layed on the ground and I went and picked it up. Out of nowhere an Aphrodite girl, Drew I think, came up beside me, I knew that she wasn't on my team.

" give me the flag sweety" she said, the way she spoke seemed to wash over me like a powerful wave, and for a moment I thought about handing he the flag but they I did a side sweep with the flag tripping her underfoot.

" Don't you dare try to charm speak me." I yelled at her.

An Apollo kid ran up to me and I gave him the flag then he was gone.

" Nicely done, usually none can resist Drew's charm speaking." I jumped as Nico spoke behind me. I turned to see him standing with a girl our age

" I'm Christy Rose," the girl said " daughter of Apollo.

" hi" I said " you have a plan?"

" most of the red teams forces are over here fighting for the flag which means that there defense is weaker." she started

" alright," I said fully understanding the plan " lets do this."

" we took off, staying in the shadows the best we could, I had my dagger out, Nico had his sword Backbiter out, and Christy had an arrow notched and ready for anyone to attack. There was only three people guarding the flag. We easily defeated them, actually it was to easy. Before we grabbed the flag I stopped everyone.

" Nico, you can shadow travel, right?"

" Yes, I can why?" my voice was low as I spoke

" I sense this is a trap, it was to easy to take down there defense, so Nico grab the flag and immediately leave, shadow travel back to the boarder and cross into our territory. He nodded. " ready Christy" I said cause we would be the ones left behind to fight what ever was waiting. " go." I told Nico.

Nico grabbed the red flag what had the ares symbol on it then sprinted into a tree's shadow completely disappearing from sight. About a three seconds later Christy and I were fighting the entire Athena Cabin, hand on hand combat, and we were winning! A minute had past before cheers erupted from the other side of the woods, I smiled hopping that Nico was the one who had crossed the border first. After the hour long match horn finally blew and the game was over. I could hear the faint Cry of "Nico! Nico!" and I knew that our plan had worked. Christy and I, both exhausted, gave each other a hive five and jogged back to where our team was. When we reached the creek, our team raised us up on there shoulders next to Nico who was holding a black flag with his fathers godly symbol on it.

" I couldn't take all the Glory!" Nico said smiling at us. The blue team, caught up in the moment , marched the three of us down to the water and three us in, a few seconds after they all jumped in after us.

**i don't own any of this all characters and contents from the book Percy jackson and the olympians belong to Rick riordan**


	4. The Dream on Mount Othrys

**please review! thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Dream on Mount Othrys**

The next day a rumor spread around the camp, Something about how Nico single handedly took on the entire Athena cabin ( not true). People kept coming up to Nico and talking to him and congratulating him on the win. I couldn't help but laugh at his uncomfortableness. He had told me once that children of Hades were usually not liked by anyone and people stayed away from him, so all this attention felt awkward.

" it was your idea, why don't they Swarm around you?"

" I guess I'm just more intimidating than you." I said laughing. Nico had his usual look going for him today. His hair fell messy on his head, and he wore his usual black clothing. He really seemed older than he actually looked. He also looked scarier that he really was. Is that why people don't like to be around him?"

" I doubt that." he said smiling at me. I don't know why but my face felt hot when he smiled at me.

We walked in silence when he stopped outside of his Cabin.

" Sorry, I have to go." he said taking a step towards the door. He glanced at me looking a little sad.

" see ya." I told him with a slight wave. He hurried inside his cabin, leaving me alone. I let out a loud sigh. " now what?" I was walking towards the basketball court when I saw Percy and Clarrise. I crept closer until they were in hearing distance. They were fighting about what happened the night before at the river.

" Come on Jackson! I know you hate me, but we were on the same team! You are so going to pay for costing us the game!"

" For the last time!" Percy yelled annoyed " I wasn't the one who did that."

" OH! You expect me to believe that! You are the only Son of Poseidon, as far as I know you are the only who can manipulate water!"

" wow, you used a moderately large word." percy mocked. " you might be big and tough, but you are still a pig, with a brain the size of a pea!"

I could practically see a fight about to start. Being stupid I ran forward.

" Hey Percy-" I tried

" you are really gonna regret that you stupid piece of seaweed!"

" I would take seaweed over a pig any day!" Percy said.

" Hey Percy, will you listen to me!" I shouted

" thats it!" Clarisse yelled pulling out her sword, percy did the same with his pen. He was about strike when Clarisse hit him in the gut with the hilt of her sword. He was thrown back and and fell right on top of me. A sharp pain stabbed my ankle and I tried not to cry out in pain as percy stood up.

" Sorry" he mumbled not really paying attention. " that was a cheap move!" Percy said turning back to Clarisse.

Nether of them noticed my failed attempts at standing up. Not only had I just rolled my ankle, Percy's sword had also just made a large gash against my leg. On my third attempt I managed to stay up, and I slowly hobbled off into the woods once out of view of everyone I allowed for some tears to roll down my cheeks. I came upon the creek in the woods and sat down so that my legs we're in up to my knee's. The water felt good on my skin, it was very rejuvenating.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but when I got up I walked away perfectly fine. I was leaving when I heard a twig crack in the woods

" Who's there." I yelled as I willed the creek to rise like a wave to attack anyone if nesissary. A shadowy figure stepped out into the small clearing

" It was you last night. Your the one who stopped me with the water. You left the blame all for Percy." I thought the daughter of Ares was about to get mad and attack me but instead she just smiled. "now I understand why everyone at camp likes you." she laughed. " you are one smart girl."

" thanks." I said.

" Are you ok?" she asked.

" Ya, I am now. How did you know I was here?" I said thinking that her being worried about some one else was strangely out of character,

" I didn't, I saw you walk into the woods so I just walked until I found you."

" more importantly why did you came looking for me?"

" well after you left, I saw the blood on Percy's sword and realized."

" but you didn't have to come after me."

" but I learned something new didn't I." she said with an evil grin. " there a reason why you aren't telling anyone that your the sea gods kid?"

" it's hard to explain, but I can try." I looked around having the strange feeling that someone was watching us. " it's a feeling. Something that is warning me in the back of my head that if people knew who I really was, than...well something bad would happen."

" probably nothing" Clarisse said " anyway, you should probably head back soon."

" ya, I should. I'm kinda tired." I said yawning. " Before I go, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone the truth."

" I promise" Clarisse said.

The sun was low in the sky as I walked to my cabin. The walk back seemed to take longer than expected, by the time I came into the clearing where the cabins were everyone was already eating dinner. Not feeling hungry I just went to bed. I don't know why I felt so tired. I felt like just seeing the beds in my cabin made me tired. The moment I laid down on it I was out.

* * *

_A group of about 9 people stood in a circle_ _in the ruins of a a black palace. They looked around like they weren't very happy with what laid in ruins around them. Each was wearing jeans and tennis shoes along with an assortment of t-shirts. They all had swords or knifes hanging form there sides or bows with quivers full of arrows, which meant that they were demi-gods._

_ " he's going to pay for this." one said he looked like he was the leader. He was the tallest and the way that everyone looked at him, and stayed at a distance gave off that idea. He had blond hair and grey eyes, probably a child of Athena. _

_ " How is it that Lord Kronos could be killed by a Demi-god, let alone that stupid sea barnicle's kid." a boy with black hair said_

_ " he's not that great, he just happened to be lucky."_

_ " not to mention that Lord Kronos had to Fight off the will of his host while fighting that Percy kid."_

_ " we are going to get our revenge on him, I swear it." the leader said._

_ " how are we gonna do that Lane?" an evil smile formed on Lanes lips._

_ " there are many ways to do this. First we can destroy the one thing he cares about most."_

_ " His girlfriend?"_

_ " His friends"_

_ " we can do both of those in one foul swoop." a kid with a quiver strapped to his back said._

_ " how?" the smallest of the group asked_

_ " We are gonna take out Camp- half-blood" Lane said like that was the best idea in the world. Everyone stared at him blankly. _

_ " Lord Kronos already tried that once, Remember we were pushed back and lost." _

_ " Yes, but we will have three things in are favor."_

_ " meanwhile they have many." a redhead said. Everyone glared at her._

_ " you were saying." all attention turned back to Lane. _

_ " we have three things in our favor. First we are some of the most powerful demi-gods in the world, second there are some Half-blood's who I think we can manipulate to fight in our favor. Third reason is that we have enough greek fire to set the entire camp ablaze in a matter of seconds. There was a cheer from the others in the group._

_ " so who are the other demi-gods that we can get to join us?_

_ " don't worry they will find there way to us sooner or later."_

_ " and you know this for a fact?" the grin returned to Lanes face as he walked away, behind a crumbled wall. When he returned he was dragging a girl, who had many bumps and bruises all over her body and was bound, toward his group._

_ " they are gonna want this girl back." he said laughing as the girl struggled. She looked around hoping that someone might be near to help he, but she had no luck. This girl, she seemed familiar, why though. She, she... the dream started to fade and the last thing I heard was all of them laughing._

* * *

The Children of Hermes had just had a great dinner and had had a blast at the Camp fire afterwords. None of them had noticed that there newest cab inmate hadn't been with them. As they filed back to their cabins someone spoke up.

" Has anyone seen brooke?" everyone stopped in their tracks.

" No, actually I haven't she left to go hang out with Nico during our free time then I didn't see her again after that." Travis said sounding a little worried.

" Hey calm down, she's probably in the cabin." Conner said trying to reassure his brother. Conner and travis jogged to the cabin with everyone else following at their own pace. They stopped at the cabins door, caught their breaths, then walked in.

The cabin was dark, but it was an eerie kind of dark. Out of the blue Travis pulled his sword out. He squinted into the dark and motioned from his brother to turn on the light. When he did did everyone in the cabin was blinded by the sudden flash of light.

" that was weird." Conner said. " but bro, why did you draw out your sword?"

" I-I thought I saw someone over their." Travis said looked a little scared. His shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

" Travis!" Conner called to his brother. There was a little panic in his voice. " We have a problem." Travis joined Conner over bye Brooke's bed. She was their, but she was taking breaths like she couldn't breath, shaking uncontrollably, and gripping her pillow like it was the only thing that was keeping her attached to the world. Travis felt her forehead,

" gods!" he said more panicked " she's burning up!"

" Someone go to the big house. Inform them that we are coming, and someone go find Will Solace!"

Riley, the one Brooke saved from one of Travis's pranks, ran out to find Will in the Apollo cabin, while another cabin mate, Andrew ran to the big house.

Conner carefully picked up Brooke.

" travis, lets go." they both rushed out the door and down towards the big house.

Riley had just arrived at the Apollo cabin when she saw the Stroll brothers ran out of their cabin. He knocked Urgently on the door until someone came to the door. He was small and slim with Dirty blond hair and grey blue eyes.

" What are you doing here, Riley?" he asked

" Where's Will? We have a problem." she said. Will was one of the best healers. Any problem like an injurey or sickness people usually turned to him and his cabin

" He's down at the big house, one of the girls in our cabin was unconscious in her bed when we came back after the camp fire. She was burning up so Will and Carter brought her to the big house."

" Alright, thanks." riley was about to turn and sprint to the big house.

" Wait, what happened."

" same thing as you, the newbie, brooke was burning up with a fever when we came back to the cabin."

" Do you think it happened to anyone else?" he asked sounding a little worried.

" Bryan, I wouldn't know. It would probably be smart to go and check the other cabins, just in case." he nodded and Riley took off to the big house.

Riley arrived at the big house about a minute after the the Stroll brothers. He didn't bother to knock and just walked in. Conner was waiting for him,

" Where's will?" he asked

" He's already here, at least thats what Bryan told me."

" Ok," Conner started for the stairs and riley followed. They walked threw a door where Brooke was. She was on a bed, it she still looked Sick, but she wasn't shaking as much, and she had started to breath normally. The four of them Stood there when someone knocked on the door. Carter, from the Apollo Cabin came in.

" Chiron told me to come in her and help you."

" They stepped back as Carter started to sing something under his breath in greek." from downstairs they heard the door slam.

" What was that?" Andrew asked? He others shrugged the shoulders.

" We'll go look" Riley said. They left the room and headed downstairs.

" Where is Chiron?" Percy called out when he saw Riley and Andrew. Percy was with Bryan from the Apollo cabin. Bryan was carrying Nico di Angelo who was also unconscious.

" he doesn't look as bad as Brooke did when we first found him. He still has a fever, but other than that he should be fine."

" thats good." they placed him on the couch."

" how did you find him?" Andrew asked " and why is Percy here?"

" Well, Riley suggested that I make sure no one else was Sick. I was going to check every cabin, but I realized that if something had been wrong then their cabin mates would have handled it. So I checked the cabins where only one person lived which was only two. I went to Percy's cabin first. He was fine but since I had already woke him up he decided to come with me. When we went to check on Nico, we couldn't wake him up and he had a high fever. We brought him here."

" I wonder whats going on, why is it them and is this just a coincidence?"

" who knows." they were busy discussing what happened that they hadn't even realized that Nico had woken up and slipped away.

He seemed a little off balance as he raced up the stairs. At the top he ran into someone.

" Nico!" Brooke said " what are you doing here?" he looked a little dazed,

" Christy, where is she, you know right?"

" First door on the left, thats what I was told!" we rushed to the door and went in.

Both of us gave a sigh of relief when we saw her. She was awake, but she was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees crying. Will Solace was standing there Awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

" did you have the same dream as me?" I asked Nico relizing that we had probably been thinking the same thing

" I don't know, there were people at the ruins of Mount Othrys, they were talking about Getting revenge on Percy." he said to me so that Will wouldn't hear. " they had someone bond and gaged, she looked a lot like Christy."

" Thats the same for me, they want to destroy the camp."

" I know. What should we do?"

" First things first." I told him. I turned to Christy. " Do you have a twin, or a sister?" I asked. Will looked at me like I was stupid, but Christy nodded yes. " I'm guessing you had the same dream as us." I said already knowing her answer.

" That was your sister." Nico added " is she like us?" Christy started to cry harder and will Glared as us.

" This isn't an interrogation!" he said. " she just woke up, from having a fever, give her a break." Nico and I gave him the death stare.

" We did to!"i yelled at him " you think thats gonna stop us, this is important. It's more important than you know!"

" but-"

" Will, its fine." Christy said. She took a shaky breath and continued. " that was my sister, and yes, she is also a half-blood, she's my twin, but she went missing a little while ago, we couldn't do anything about it and we kept searching. She was said to be dead, but..." she started to cry again.

" It's OK." I said " we're glad your safe" I tried to sound as sympathetic as I could, but a lot of things were racing through my head. " we're gonna find your sister."

she smiled at me.

" Someone want to explain to me what just happened." will said.

" In short, we need a quest." Nico said. Right as he said that everyone had come in, Percy, Andrew, Bryan, Riley, and the stroll brothers had walked in

" What do you mean we need a quest?" Percy asked curiously.

* * *

**I don't own any of this! and i hope you enjoyed it! please review**


	5. Secrets and Sugar Cubes

Christy, Nico and I sat in a bedroom alone with the door locked so no one would bother us.

"How much should we tell the…um."

"Council of cabins?" Nico suggested

"Yes, them."

"Shouldn't we tell them everything?" Christy wondered,

"No, the others could panic."

"I don't think so," Christy said getting annoyed, "besides, my sister is in trouble were telling them everything."

"The camps also in trouble, not just your sister." I told her watching her closely because she was acting strange.

"Who cares about this freakin' camp!" She yelled on the verge of tears. "I haven't seen my sister in 2 years. And suddenly she appears in my dream gaged and tied up. I could get the chance to see her again! We tell them everything!"

"Christy, Please calm down." She glared at Nico, but he regarded it as a familiar look and continued on. "For all you know this could be a trap to get to Percy or someone else. Your sister could be working for them. The dream itself could have meant absolutely nothing!" the noise of skin hitting skin sounded through the room.

"Katie would never work against me, or anyone at this camp," Christy said tears in her eyes, "If you ever accuse her of that again I will shoot you through with an arrow." She turned and left the room leaving Nico and me alone. I walked to the door about to leave, but stopped.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked

"Believe what?"

"That the dream didn't mean anything."

"No, I don't," he said giving me a grave look, "I wish it meant nothing, but I know that it's probably all real."

"Why would you say that then?"

"Because she wasn't thinking straight. She needed to understand the who situation."

"So making her mad helped somehow?" I asked lost by what he had been trying to do, "You could have explained it better." I said leaving the room. I left the big house and walked to the Pier, and just sat there. Since I had woken up last night, I hadn't been able to fall asleep. I hugged my knees and watched the sun rise. That dream, all those people, why did it feel like I had seen them before. A chill went down my spine.

I tried to think of something else besides the dream, and ended up zoning out. I don't know how long a sat their, but I snapped back to reality as soon as someone spoke out behind me.

"Are you feeling better now?" It was Percy. He came and sat down next to me.

"I'll be fine." I said in voice barley audible. Wait? Was that really my voice? It sounded so scared.

"You want to talk it out?"

"No." I said flatly trying to hide how I was feeling. I had decided two things at that moment. I didn't want Percy to hear about anything before the meeting and under no circumstances was Percy to go on this quest.

"Will told me that Nico, Christy, and you had the same dream, I just thought you might want to talk.

"No, I don't." I said standing up to leave.

"Wait stay." He ordered.

"What for?"

"About yesterday, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I hurt you yesterday while fighting with Clarisse." I froze. Had Clarisse told him something?"

"Do Clarisse tell you anything yesterday?"

"Um, yes, but it wasn't important." I sighed with relief, hoping that meant he didn't know about me. "Is there something I should know?" Percy added

"Nope." I announced quickly.

"Uh huh, whatever you say" he totally wasn't buying it, but I didn't stay any longer to let him interrogate me. I went back to the cabin and tried to get some sleep.

I lay in my bed, drifting in and out of a nightmare al day. Finally I gave up it was time for the meeting anyway so I left for the rec room.

The head councilors had gathered together and sat around a Ping-Pong table. On top were diet coke and spray-on cheese and crackers, all though no one really touched the snacks. Chiron sat crammed into little magical chair, and a girl with red hair and green eyes sat beside him. I sat next to Conner, Nico sat across from me, and Christy sat next to Will. The red head coughed gathering everyone's attention.

"So, as you know, my name is Rachel and I am the Oracle. I was asked to come because you all need a quest."

"That's basically it." Clarisse stated.

"What's the quest about?" someone asked. All eyes turned to me. Why me? Why not Nico or Christy?

"Well, last night Nico, Christy and I had the same dream. In the dream we saw Christy's sister being held captive by a group of demi-gods.

"Make sure you tell them all of it." Christy ordered.

"What does she mean?" asked Percy

"It's nothing, I just hadn't gotten to it yet." I growled glaring at Christy, perhaps if you let me finish."

"By all means continue." Christy said holding her hands up in surrender.

"The groups of Demi-gods were talking in the ruins of…" I looked to Nico for help

"Mount Othrys" He finished.

"Yes, that place. They were talking about getting revenge." I paused.

"Why do they want revenge and who do they want it on?" Conner asked.

"They want revenge on Percy for killing Kronos." Nico said casually as if this happened to Percy everyday.

"They plan on targeting the camp." Christy added unworried since she only cared about saving her sister.

"They also think someone in the camp is going to help them succeed in their plan." I finished picking up where they left off. "It was around then that we noticed Christy's sister, Katie. It's possible that the group, which still follows Kronos, is using Katie as bait to lure us out, but I think we still need to try and rescue Katie." As I Finished everyone looked at me like all of it was unreal, then they looked at Percy who still had enemies from the Titan war.

"Is that everything?" Percy yelled glaring at me. "Or is there another group that wants to kill all my friend that you don't want to tell me about!"

"Percy, Don't yell at her!" Nico growled, "We all talked about how much to tell the council. She just didn't want to make you all Panic."

"Don't lie for her Nico." Said Christy cutting in. "We decided on nothing we when talked this morning."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Nico hissed his hand on Backbiter.

"Nico! Calm down!" I ordered with a level voice. I felt all eyes on me. "It is my fault."

"What were you thinking?" Percy yelled starting back up on his rant. Everyone watched closely not sure whether to interfere. "You could have put the entire camp in danger!" Anger started to swell up inside of me. "I thought you were smarter than this!" Percy continued.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everything went quite." You think I didn't know the risk? I didn't want to tell you till I figured everything out. You're a friend; I just wanted to protect you. My bad for being so stupid Seaweed Brain!" I could see the anger in his eyes as he glared daggers.

There was a loud pop and hiss sound as the diet coke cans exploded responding to Percy's anger. Panic spread through the room as the soda hovered in the Air around Percy. He went to attack. At the same time the room temperature dropped drastically. The soda crashed to the ground, but no one seemed to notice. All eyes were on Rachel. I looked around and noticed the floor was covered in a creepy green fog.

Rachel began to speak, but her voice wasn't the same as before.

**Three will move west in search of a friend**

**Apollo and Hades support one must depend**

**With Poseidon at lead they could succeed**

**The one Sought after returned safely**

**The child of Poseidon's choice decides his life**

Two people were waiting to catch Rachel so she wouldn't fall out of her chair. They carried her over to the couch then returned to the group. I gave a sigh of relief. Everyone had been so busy watching Rachel that they didn't notice frozen diet coke shattered on the floor.

Annabeth repeated the Prophecy out loud then added her opinion.

"Is it just me, or does this prophecy sound weird?"

"It's not just you," Another camper stated, "Usually the next line rhymes with the one before, but—"

"Maybe Brooke knows something." Percy and I glared at each other.

"It says that that a child of Poseidon should lead the quest. So this must be Percy's quest."

"No!" Nico and Christy yelled together. "It's not his quest."

"They're right," Clarisse added, "This isn't Percy's quest."

"Come on Clarisse!" Annabeth sounded annoyed, "we all know your still mad at Percy because of the capture the flag incident, but it's clear—"

"Why don't you stop and think about it," She said probably the only calm one in the building, "They want revenge on Percy, why would we send him on a quest directly into their HQ?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico looking at me, and Christy, who had figured out who my godly father was, gave a slight nod encouraging me to speak up. I glanced around the room and notice Chiron watching me closely.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" I said without thinking. Chiron chuckled before answering.

"Not the entire time, but I did figure it out awhile ago."

"So then if you know, I guess it won't be a secret much longer." Everyone was listening, not really understanding what was happening but still listening. I turned to the council, and spoke. "As a child of Poseidon, I'll accept the quest." There was silence. All eyes were on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

_Someone say something! _I thought

It all happened like a chain reaction. First Percy began to Laugh, then Will, soon followed by everyone else.

"You shouldn't lie like that?" someone shouted causing everyone to laugh harder.

"I'm not lying," I said standing up for myself, "Besides, I can do everything Percy can do plus a bit more. Not to mention that I did beat him in a duel.

"Please." Percy mocked stepping up in front of me. He was a good two inches taller than me allowing him to look down on me. "I understand that you want attention, but leave stuff like this to the older campers."

"Percy, stop." Annabeth begged, but her voice was drowned out by the noise. I was able to hear her though and she sounded scared. She had every right to be.

I watched as Percy continued to laugh and mock. A weird buzzing sound filled my head as I started to act. The cracks couldn't be heard by anyone beside me. Steadily they got louder, drowning out the noise around me. Finally the water pipes cracked open and water poured from the ceiling. It swirled around the room for a few seconds before forming a globe around Percy and I.

Percy went silent.

"What in the?" Percy looked confused like he couldn't process what was happening. All I did was give him a winning smile. But he just stared at me like I was stupid.

"You think this can hold me?" Percy asked trying to break through the water.

"It can," I say, "Because you still don't understand who I am." The globe of water froze around us. "You can't escape on your own." The buzzing in my head was steadily growing louder to the point where I couldn't think straight. Water started to rise from the ground slowly crawling up Percy.

"Trying to drown me?" He asked like I should have known better.

"No," I say to calmly, "You can't drown. The water around him began to freeze.

"What are you doing?" He said masking the panic in his voice, but the buzzing drowned him out.

_Get rid of him now, it will cause you less pain in your future._

I blinked a few times. Who had said that?

_Kill him now._

The buzzing made my thought process fuzzy, and I started listening to the voice.

"Brooke!" I looked to Percy, "Brooke stop this!" his face clearly displayed how he was feeling. He was terrified. The ice was slowly moving up his body.

_Do it! Don't hesitate or you'll regret it later._

"Brooke!" Percy scream was shrill and weak. It was full of Panic. It was enough to cut through my confusion.

"Percy?" I mumbled as if in a trance. Now it was my turn to be unable to comprehend what was happening. "No." my body began to tremble, "Stop it!" I sunk to the ground cradling my head. The buzzing wouldn't go away. "Leave me alone!"

There was a cracking sound above us as the Ice dome began to shatter. The casing of ice on Percy melted, and he quickly backed away from me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled covering my ears, trying to stop the buzz. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Brooke?" Percy still sounded panicked, but he also sounded worried. The remainder of the Ice done shattered onto the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran to her boyfriend's side, " Are you alright?" He never responded, I think he may have been in shock.

"Brooke." Nico was at my side now, "What happened." He placed his hand on my shoulder. Instantly the buzzing stopped. Everything that I had just done was suddenly as clear as day.

"S-stay away from me." I said swatting away Nico's hand. Everyone was watching me, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I was out the door and running as fast as my feet would carry me. I heard someone calling my name but I didn't stop.

"Blackjack!" I yelled running into the stable. I jumped on his back. "Fly." I ordered. He gave a slight Neigh before trotting out of the stable and taking of into the air

_Something wrong, chief?_ The midnight colored pegasus asked

I whipped the tears from my cheek.

"Nope," I lied, "just needed a little air." Blackjack was smart, I knew he could tell I was lying, but he did pry and try to figure it out.

_So where to?" _he asked

"Do you know where Montauk beach is?"

_Do I ever! _Blackjack neighed_ I'll get you their in a flash _Brooke held on tight as Blackjack increased his speed. That horse didn't lie, I was standing in the sand of the beach 4 minutes later. Blackjack was about to take off and head back to camp when I stopped him.

"Five sugar cubes if you don't tell anyone that you dropped me off her."

_Five? That's more than I get in a week! You got yourself a deal. _

I smiled.

"Smart horse." I stroked his mane. "Thanks for flying me here"

_Any time chief. _He neighed happily. With a strong flap of his wings he shot into the air. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore, then I turned and walked down the beach.

"Where did she go?" Percy asked he was still shaking from ice coating.

"Who knows, but Percy, you need to tell us what happened." Annabeth said following him out of the big house.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Percy answered for the tenth time, "Just drop it."

"No, I won't drop it. She hurt you didn't she."

"I need to find her" Percy said determined. He began to ignore Annabeth, who was greatly annoyed and stormed off in anger. He decided to check the cabins, but then he saw Blackjack flying over the trees and land near the stable.

"That's what you did, huh." Percy mumbled to himself jogging to the stable. Blackjack was in his stall, seeming overly happy.

"Alright, talk," Percy said walking up, "Where's Brooke?"

_Don't know, boss_

"Don't joke with me, I know you know."

_Ahh, but I don't._

Where were you just flying in from then?"

_Come on boss, I got to go and spread out my wings just like you got to stretch out your legs._

Percy rolled his eyes annoyed. He wasn't sure what else to try, when an idea suddenly struck him.

"So how many did she promises you? The horse looked at him confused. " I'll give you the same amount of sugar cubes Brooke promised you plus two extra if you take me to where she is.

_7 whole sugar cubes!_ The horse said fantasizing about the small white cubes _Alright you got yourself a deal._

"To easy." Percy said crawling onto blackjacks back.

The sun was setting as the black horse flew. As the time passed Percy noticed where they were heading.

"Montauk? Did she really come here?"

_She asked for this place specifically. _

Blackjack landed on the beach and Percy slid of his back.

"Thanks blackjack," Percy said scanning the beach.

_No problem _the horse said flying away

Percy started to walk along the beach remembering all the good and bad memories that he had her at Montauk. After about 10 minutes of walking Percy spotted Brooke. She was laying in the sand her hands behind her head staring up at the clouds.

"You know your not allowed leave the camp unless you have permission." He caught my attention and my gaze drifted from clouds for a moment, but returned back.

"Hey." I mumbled

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded yes before sitting up.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, the new girl embarrassed me in front of my friends, claimed to be my half sister, tried to kill me, then fled the scene. Naturally I'm going to try to find her." He said smiling.

"You're really weird."

"I'm weird?" Percy laughed as if it was a joke.

"Yes you." I say, "I just can't understand how you're here talking to me like nothing happened. You just said that I almost killed you, and yet you're talking to me like I'm one of your best friends!"

"Your not the only one at fault." Percy told me staring off at the horizon. "I over reacted. I was just a bit freaked about what you told me." I laughed out loud.

"What don't you understand about the fact that I almost KILLED you!"

"But you didn't!"

"What's going to stop me next time?" I yelled on the verge of tears, "What if

This happens again and I can't stop myself!" Neither of us said anything, we weren't sure what to say.

"I trust you." Percy finally said, "I think you'll be able to stop yourself."

"You don't know that."

"Your right, I don't know, but I trust you." His words took me completely by surprise. I would have never been able to say what he was saying if I was in his situation. I stood up, hugging myself, wishing I would stop shivering. I was so confused. Why was he being so nice?

"Are you okay? He asked also standing up. I made the mistake of looking at my half brother. His eyes displayed concern, for me. I scowled, as I mentally called out to blackjack. I really wanted to get out of this situation.

"Brooke." Percy said again, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to look at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I stubbornly announced.

"Don't lie." He said. I was determined to keep up my wall, but it grew weak and crumbled under his gaze.

"I—I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"It's only a feeling, but the last time I was on a quest, something bad happened, I don't remember what, but…" I looked away my head beginning to hurt as I tried to remember my lost memories.

"The last time you went on a quest you went missing." Percy stated. I looked at him confused

"And you know this how?"

"Chiron told us the details. He said he remembered you from about two decades ago. One thing he remembered was your swordsmanship. Although you were one of the youngest campers at the time, you were the top swordsman. You were also very clever, always the one people turned to for a victory plan. Then the day came where you got your first quest. It was suppose to be simple. All you had to do was retrieve an item from California. You left with two others, but you were the only one who didn't return."

"Is that all he told you?" I mumbled clutching my head as it throbbed with pain.

"Is there more?"

"Umm…" that's all I could manage. Pain coursed through my head, causing my vision to blur. I lost my balance and stumbled, but Percy caught me. The pain and dizziness subsided and I stepped away from Percy.

"Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed.

"It's fine." I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Percy was being why to nice to me, I wasn't sure how to respond to this.

The wind began to pick up, tossing the sand around us as a black shadow landed beside us.

"Blackjack!" I yelled happy for the interruption.

_What's up chief!_ The horse responded cheerfully in my head. Percy let a laugh escape his lips, but I ignored it.

"So blackjack, don't expect me to give you any sugar cubes seeing how you ratted me out."

_No problem, Chief. _The horse neighed, _the boss promised me seven sugar cubes if I showed him where you were._

It was my turn to laugh

"Blackjack calls you 'Boss'?"

"He calls you 'chief'?" he laughed.

"Touché." We both started laughing, and the feeling was relieving. Another Pegasus landed next to blackjack.

"I see you brought a friend." Percy stated eyeing the snow white horse.

"You take blackjack, I'll take…" The horse told me her name. "I'll take coco."

"Her names coco?" Percy asked falling into another fit of laughter. I was about to hop onto the snow white horse named coco, but Percy held me back.

"So are we cool now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I answered, "It's not like I had a choice though. If I said no you would keep pestering me till I changed my answer."

"Good." said Percy as he hopped onto blackjack. I mounted coco and we took off into the sky.

It was dark by the time we arrived back at camp. The two Pegasus dropped Percy and me outside of cabin 3.

"I should head back to my cabin." I said walking away only to be stopped by Percy.

"What are you crazy?" he accused, "You forget that you're my sister…er half sister, I guess." He opened the door and gestured for me to enter, " Well, lets go, before we get spotted." I rolled my eyes and held up my hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said waking into the cabin.


End file.
